


Daddy?

by WhisperedWords12



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dallas Stars, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie overhears Tyler calling someone Daddy in the hallway after a game, thinking that he must have been talking to Demers. He wasn't. It was Patrick Sharp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy?

Long after most of the arena staff had cleared out, Jamie found himself on his way to the car garage. The mumbling of voices was heard in the distance, making Jamie smile.

As he got closer, he recognized Tyler’s voice, speaking in a much lower pitch than Jamie was used to. He paused, listening just out of sight.

He strained to hear them properly. He couldn't make out the first speaker, but his tone was low and reassuring. Tyler was more distinct.

“—was a rough game. You wanna come over to mine and unwind?”

The other person must have replied because Tyler sounded a little more settled. “Okay, yeah,” he said.

There was another soft reply.

Tyler sighed, “Yes, I would like that.”

Another response. Jamie strained to pick it up.

“Yes Daddy. I’m sorry, I’ll be better.” Came Tyler’s reply, low and needy.

Was he was talking to Demers? Jamie frowned, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach at Tyler’s tone. Jamie took a couple of quiet steps backwards into the shadows despite himself.

There was more hushed discussion. Jamie didn’t know why he was being so absurd. He should just walk over and be captainly. It had been a rough game, and Tyler sounded like he needed a bit of cheering up. But...something about the tone of their voices kept him from doing so.

“So I’ll see you at mine later?” Tyler’s voice cut back in, clearer now.

More discussion. Footsteps sounded in one direction. The other set turned around, coming back towards Jamie. Jamie was thankful that he had stepped back into the shadows, just out of sight.

He swallowed as the footsteps got closer.

Patrick Sharp cut into his vision, posture relaxed and casual. Jamie swallowed hard and kept quiet, his mind going a mile a minute. As soon as Patrick was out of eyesight, Jamie ducked out of his hiding place and hurried down to the parking garage.

He was startled to find Tyler still down there, leaning against his own car a couple spots over. Tyler seemed just as surprised to see Jamie, but offered him an easy smile.

Jamie did his best to smile back, “What are you still doing here?”

“Waiting for Sharpy. He had to run back to the dressing room to grab something. I asked him to get something of mine as well.”

Jamie nodded.

Tyler cocked his head, “You must have just passed him, is he almost ready?”

Jamie tried a casual shrug, “I must have just missed him.”

Tyler nodded.

They exchanged goodbyes. Jamie tried to get out of there as fast as possible without looking suspicious. Somehow he doubted he'd succeeded. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to face either Patrick or Tyler again. Oh God, how was he going to face them both at once?

______________________________________________

Two nights later, Jamie found himself at a bar crammed up in a booth between Sharpy and Tyler. The rest of the team was either out dancing or sitting at the table one over, and Jamie wished desperately to be anywhere but right here. He couldn’t help but watch them though, noticing how Tyler leaned in when Patrick spoke, the captivated look in his eyes even when it was probably too early for him to be _that_ drunk.

It went on throughout the night. Once Jamie noticed it, he couldn't unsee it. He mostly hung back in the conversation, letting them lead.

When Tyler finally slipped out of the booth to get them more drinks, Jamie couldn't help but stare at Patrick, too inebriated to properly filter through his thoughts. Jamie cursed himself. He was too far gone to be smart enough to have the conversation he wanted too, and definitely not smart enough to stop himself from starting it. Jamie had been staring at Patrick for longer than was socially acceptable and was starting to shift around in his seat uncomfortably. Patrick noticed. He raised an eyebrow at Jamie.

Jamie couldn't help it, what little composure he had in his drunken state slipped. “Why does Tyler call you daddy?” he said, voice hushed.

Patrick blinked, clearly taken aback.

Jamie pouted, “I heard you guys in the hallway the other night.

Patrick looked down at his drink, thinking. “I think…” He said carefully, “that this is a conversation you should be having with Tyler.”

Jamie whined, “Why can't you just tell me?”

Patrick looked up at Jamie, his gaze intense. “Because it’s not for me to share. Tyler will tell you if he’s comfortable.”

Jamie continued to pout, “Tyler likes you.”

Patrick laughed, the tension breaking. “Everyone likes me.”

Jamie leaned back and looked Patrick over. Sharpy just rolled his eyes under Jamie’s scrutiny, his composure as relaxed as ever. Clearly ignoring Jamie was the right answer, because Patrick turned back to his beer.

“Daddy.”

Patrick’s eyes snapped up to Jamie, who was blushing furiously. Patrick gave him a smug smile, all teeth and slightly predatorily. “Like that?” He said, leaning closer to Jamie.

Jamie snorted and pushed him away, turning back to his drink. “You wish.”

Patrick smiled at him, “It might grow on you.”

Jamie just snorted. Definitely too drunk for this kind of conversation.

He jumped as he fingers slid over the inside of his knee, pulling his legs open. Jamie turned to snap something at Patrick, but when he met Patrick’s gaze, whatever protest he was going to make died. The look Patrick was giving him was consuming, making heat curl in his stomach and down to his groin. Patrick’s fingers ghosted up his thigh, dangerously close to Jamie’s dick than comfortable in a crowded bar. Patrick's thumb rubbing gentle circles where his hand rested, making Jamie shiver.

Jamie swallowed hard, completely captivated by the look Patrick was giving him.

He jumped as Tyler’s voice cut through the moment, breaking whatever had been there. He slapped Patrick’s hand away, giving him a hard look. Patrick looked just as composed as ever.

Tyler slid into the booth smiling. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing” Jamie replied too quickly.

Tyler looked between them, taking in Patrick's quiet smile and Jamie's tight shoulders. He pouted, “Tell me.”

Patrick just smiled, leaning over Jamie to get closer to Tyler.“Nothing, really," he said. "Don't be a brat.”

Jamie could smell him, feel him hovering there, but neither Tyler nor Patrick seemed affected by the proximity the way Jamie was.

They exchanged a secret smile that made Jamie feel...confused before Patrick settled back into his seat.

What was even more confusing were the days that followed. Now that Jamie had noticed it, he couldn't help but catch all the little things that happened between Tyler and Sharpy. It was all hidden in the things teammates usually did, pats on the back, head rubs, slaps on the ass. But it was always just a second longer between them, followed by a look that only they knew and shared. Every once in a while when they would do something extra obvious, Patrick would turn to glance at Jamie, making sure he was looking.

Jamie always was. He couldn't help it. He told himself that he didn't want that, whatever they had between them was theirs to keep and he wanted no part of it, but in the deepest parts of the night he found himself questioning it.

“Daddy.” He rolled the word around on his tongue one night in the shower. It went straight to his dick. Jamie ended up jerking off to the image of someone who looked surprisingly like Sharpy.

After that, Jamie could barely look at Patrick without feeling his dick twitch. Which was a damn shame because they worked so well on a line together.

His coach called him out one night in the dressing room. Jamie ducked his head, mumbling out his usually media lines about doing better the next time, being better.

He felt Patrick’s eyes on him all the while, a gentle smile that Jamie couldn't identify on his face.

Patrick tried confronting him later about it later, right as Jamie was trying to leave the building. It made Jamie think of the night this had all started and ducked away from the conversation.

Jamie could hear Patrick sighing heavily as he walked off down the hall.

Over the next couple of days, a tension settled in Jamie’s chest, weighting him down heavily. It affected his game and made him anxious all the time. Some of the guys noticed and tried talking to him about his game play. Jamie laughed it off, saying if Crosby could bounce back from his slow start, then Jamie could get past this slump. They smiled along with him, promising to help.

That next game on the road went horribly. No one was smiling after that.

Jamie was pissed off. He was just about to get ready for bed when he heard a knock on his door. A quick glance through the peephole showed just an empty hallway. Jamie was about to go back to his bed when another knock sounded. He pulled the door open to find Patrick Sharp leaning up against the wall, just out of sight.

Jamie looked at him grimly. Patrick seemed to have anticipated this, holding his hands up innocently, “I come in peace.”

Jamie tried to keep back the number of bitter replies, his jaw working as he struggled for something appropriate to say. Thinking of nothing, he stepped back, motioning for Patrick to come in.

Patrick peeled himself off the wall and nodded in thanks, pulling the door shut behind him.

There was only one bed in Jamie’s room, long since having been allowed to room alone. Patrick sat in the plush chair in the corner, making himself at home. Jamie opted to stand, not allowing Patrick the luxury of knowing this would be a long visit.

Patrick arched an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Instead he sucked in a deep breath and nodded to himself. “I think we should have a talk. I think I owe you that.”

Jamie arched an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms.

Patrick slid forwards in his chair, resting his forearms on his knees. He clasped his hands, thinking over what he wanted to say. Finally, he gestured for Jamie to sit down on the bed opposite to him.

After a moment’s hesitation, Jamie complied. Patrick smiled at that. “I should have been more forward with you about my relationship with Tyler. I know you two are close.”

Jamie looked down at his hands, “You really don’t have to. It’s none of my business.”

Patrick nodded, “I suppose you’re right, but I should have been more open about the whole ‘daddy’ thing I guess.” He looked up at Jamie, “I feel like I upset you, and that’s because you’re confused and don’t understand.”

Jamie blushed, “Um, we really don’t have to talk about this.”

“No, I think we do.” Patrick’s voice was stern, sending a chill through Jamie. “I talked to Tyler about it, and whereas I won’t tell you about our relationship exactly, he said that I can tell you things if it’ll help you understand the dynamic better.”

Jamie swallowed and struggled for words, finally settling on just nodding.

Patrick seemed to relax, “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Patrick cleared his throat, “Um. I don’t even know where to start, I really didn’t think I’d get this far without getting kicked out.”

Jamie laughed, breaking the tension.

“For Tyler, this whole ‘Daddy” thing is a way of getting him into a relaxed state and to get the praise he needs.” Patrick smirked at Jamie, “You know how much Tyler likes getting praised.”

Jamie smiled, but his throat felt dry.

Patrick continued, “I think he also likes how it's a little wrong, but he fits into it so well. I think he likes giving up control sometimes.”

“So it’s just some kinky shit,” Jamie said, trying to sound casual.

Patrick laughed and stood, walking over to Jamie. Jamie swallowed, tilting his head back to get a better look at Patrick. He felt small with Patrick looming over him. Patrick tilted his head to get a better look at Jamie. “Everyone gets something different out of it, Jamie.” He said softly, looking Jamie over. “Have you been thinking about it?”

“No.” Jamie’s reply came too quickly.

Patrick saw right through it. He reached down and ran his fingers gently over Jamie’s cheek, down to his jawline. Jamie swallowed and restrained himself from instinctively pulling away. Patrick hummed happily at his response, “You have, haven’t you?”

Jamie said nothing this time, unable to make himself lie.

Patrick smiled, “Would you like to try something right now, to see how you like it?” Jamie hesitated, Patrick could read it all over his face. “I won’t touch you. You can do all of the work this time, and if you like it, we can work up to something more fun next time. Yeah?”

Jamie hesitated, thinking off all the times he’d jerked off in the shower with the image of Patrick taking control like this in his head. Jamie exhaled a shuddering breath, “Yeah.” His voice was much more quiet than he’d intended.

Patrick smiled, dropping his hand. “Perfect. So how about we start slow, and you touch yourself for me.”

Jamie hesitated, “Do I take my pants off?”

Patrick arched an eyebrow at him, “Did I ask you to take your pants off?”

Jamie paled, “No.”

Patrick smiled softly at him, “No what, Jamie?”

Jamie bit his lip. Patrick was looking at him expectantly.

“No Daddy.” Jamie forced out.

It went straight to his dick, making his cock start to harden. Patrick closed his eyes briefly, then opened them to stare intensely at Jamie. He smiled, “That’s better Jamie. How about you work on what we talked about, hm?”

Jamie nodded and ran his hand down his stomach, giving his cock a light squeeze. He let out a shuddering breath.

Patrick smiled encouragingly at him, “You don’t have to hold back, I want to hear all of the noise you make.”

Jamie shuddered, rubbing himself through the fabric of his jeans, letting a little moan slip out. It was getting harder to hold Patrick’s gaze, the look intense and hot. At the same time, Jamie found himself unable to look away. Patrick smiled encouraging, “Undo your pants for Daddy, okay kiddo?”

Jamie lets out a breathy gasp at his words, fingers fumbling to comply. Patrick looked him over, “Take them off.”

Jamie pulled them off as quickly as possible, eager to get a hand back on his dick. Patrick caught his wrist before he could, crouching down to be eye level with Jamie. Jamie swallowed hard, feeling vulnerable.

Patrick expression was light, “Easy there, Jamie. I need you to listen to me when I tell you things and I want you to do only what I say, right?”

Jamie nodded, eager to please.

Patrick nodded, “I want you to answer me when I tell you to do things, too. Do you understand?”

Jamie nodded, “Yes.” Patrick arched an eyebrow at him. Jamie blushed, “Yes Daddy.”

Patrick smiled and stood, “You can touch yourself again.”

The relief Jamie felt was immediate as he rubbed himself through his underwear, getting more friction with the thinner fabric. “Thank you Daddy.”

Patrick smiled and cupped Jamie’s face, running his thumb gently over Jamie’s cheekbone. “You have the perfect eyes for this, Jamie. They are so wide and innocent, staring up at me.” He paused. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while,” he confessed. He cursed, “Fuck, I thought this was just something I’d have to keep to myself.”

Jamie whined low in his throat and pushed himself forwards on the bed, getting closer to Patrick, pressing his face into the skin of Patrick’s hand.

Jamie was fully hard now, straining against his underwear. He could feel a wet spot forming as precome seeped through the front. He whined a bit, rocking his hips to meet with the rhythm of his hand.

Patrick smiled, “You’re fucking needy with it, aren’t you babe?”

Jamie bit his lip and nodded, “Yes Daddy.”

Patrick hissed out a breath, “So good for me. How about you get your self out of those underwear and jerk yourself off good for me, okay?”

Jamie gasped, “Yes Daddy.” He was almost embarrassed at how needy his voice sounded as he slipped the band of his underwear halfway down his thighs, sighing in relief as he jerked himself off freely.

Patrick watched him with a look of appreciation. Jamie felt dizzy with it. “Do you like this, Jamie?” Patrick asked.

Jamie nodded eagerly.

Patrick made a face, “I need you to answer, babe. I’m going to start punishing you if you can’t listen to directions.”

Jamie blushed, “Yes Daddy, I’m sorry.”

“You going to be better for me?”

Jamie almost came right them. Those were the words that had started it all for him, the words from that night. “Yes Daddy, god. I’m so close.” He breathed, biting his lip, closing his eyes.

Patrick tisked. Jamie felt strong fingers on his chin, tilting his head up. “Look at me babe.”

Jamie opened his eyes, looking up at Patrick. Patrick let out a low whistle, looking at Jamie appreciatively. Jamie’s eyes felt heavy, his mouth opened. He couldn’t help the little noises he was making.

“You like that?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“You want to try doing this more often?”

Jamie shuddered, his head swimming. He felt dizzy, and thick and fucking needy. He whined again, unable to help himself, “Yes Daddy, please.”

“Please what? Tell me what you need, Jamie.”

“Please Daddy, can I come?”

Patrick looked at him like he was the world, “Of course.”

Jamie had never come so startlingly hard in his life, eyes closing, mouth falling open, head tilting back, all as he jerked himself through it. He panted heavily, keeping his eyes lowered as he came down from it, breaths shuddering.

Patrick leaned down and slipped a hand behind Jamie’s head, tugging at the hairs at the nape of his neck slightly. “May I?” Patrick asked, his breath ghosting over Jamie’s lips.

Jamie’s eyes felt heavy. He felt vulnerable and exposed. “Yes please,” he whispered.

Patrick leaned down and kissed him, lips steady and firm against his. Jamie opened up for him, but Patrick was gone just as fast as he’d started.

Jamie panted, looking up at Patrick, who still had his fingers tangled up in Jamie’s hair. Patrick rubbed at Jamie’s head, moving down to the back of his neck. Jamie leaned into it, eyes drooping.

Patrick dropped a kiss on Jamie’s forehead and pulled away, “I’ll be right back. Just stay here.”

Too tired to answer, Jamie just nodded.

Patrick disappeared for a couple moments, then came back with an arm full of things. Patrick had Jamie drink something while he wiped him down. Jamie had been embarrassed by the notion, but Patrick had waved him off, saying it was something he wanted to do for him. Jamie blushed all the while and tried to keep from fidgeting.

After Jamie ate before slipping into fresh underwear and climbing into bed. Patrick sat on the side, looking down at him. Jamie fidgeted. “Does the aftercare make you uncomfortable?” Patrick asked as Jamie shifted again.

Jamie struggled with finding the right words, “It makes me feel… I don’t know.”

Patrick turned his body so he was better facing Jamie, “Can you try to explain it?”

Jamie shifted again, “I feel like… you are already giving me something. And I can clean myself up, why should you take care of my mess?”

Patrick smiled, “This part is just as important as the first part. I bring you up, I can’t just leave you there to come back down by yourself. Besides, you’ve given me something whether you know it or not. I like doing this.”

Jamie hummed, thinking it all over.

Patrick watched him, “So would you be interested in doing this again?”

Jamie tried not to look too eager as he nodded.

Patrick smiled, “Maybe we can work our way up until Tyler can join us.”

“Uh…”

Patrick laughed, “I said work up to it. You’re just starting, we’ll find out what you like before jumping into something like that.”

Jamie nodded, “Are you going to tell Tyler?”

Patrick though about it, “No, this doesn’t concern him.”

Jamie swallowed, “But I know about you and him.”

Patrick nodded, “But that’s not you and me. You can tell him, or you can wait until you’re ready. It’s okay if that’s not now.”

There was a pause.

“I thought about you and Tyler so many times while jerking off over the past couple weeks.”

Patrick sucked in a breath, “God, Jamie.”

“Yeah.”

Patrick smiled, “So I guess it’s not entirely off the table, eh?”

Jamie smiled. His eyes felt heavy. Patrick cocked his head. “Want me to head on out?”

Jamie shook his head, “Stay for a bit. You can be big spoon if you want.”

Patrick smiled, “I can be any of the spoons. I’m quite flexible.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause, “You’re an interesting person.”

Patrick hummed a laugh, shifting over to curl up against Jamie’s back. He leaned to turn off the bedside lamp, casting the room in darkness.

The next game, Jamie broke his dry spell, scoring a goal and getting an assist on Sharpy’s goal. Sharpy pulled him in close as they celebrated, rubbing Jamie’s head fondly, holding on just a second longer than he should, his eyes casting a look that captivated him and made him feel special.

Tyler slid in, patting Sharp on the back. They all skated over to the bench together, Tyler casting a knowing glance at Jamie. Jamie’s stomach did a nervous flip. He looked over at Sharpy, who was smiling contently as he sat, his expression determined and focused.

Jamie was surprised by Tyler’s voice in his ear, whispering gently to him. “That look will eventually stop making you pop a boner in the middle of the game, but it takes a while.”

Jamie kept his eyes forwards, but couldn’t help the little smile that crept up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh.”

They looked over at Sharpy, who was regarding them both intensely. Tyler turned back to Jamie. “Maybe not,” he whispered before hoping the bench, changing on the fly with another forward.

Jamie turned his attention back towards the game, definitely trying to ignore Patrick’s eyes on him and the heat that was settling into his gut.

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not an expert when it comes to the "Daddy" kink, and I was a little hesitant about posting this fic as they only knowledge I have comes from online research. If you disagree with anything I've written in regards to this kink, please let me know so I can make corrections or add a note to the story.
> 
> That being said, this kink gets my engines going and I am so about it, wow.


End file.
